all is not lost
by clouis
Summary: its about stephan breaking up with elena and she gets very ill and the only can help her is john gilbert


All is not lost

_**John gilbert has been ignoring everyones calls especially to do with family then he gets two call within a week with each other by the same person which is extremely odd saying that she doesn't ring him and Elena hasn't rang in months.**_

John Gilbert sat is keys on the kitchen table, he hadn't seen is daughter or nephew for a while oh how he wished he could be there all the time. He remembered the fateful day at the founders party that Elena revealed to him that she knew about him being her father. He is thinking about all those fateful days he ran away from her birth, and the promise of protecting of his baby girl and his nephew, which he broke on numerous occasions then he thought the family wouldn't be in this state if he hadn't thought things through.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise in Elena bedroom; he gathered himself away from his thoughts and went up, that was strange he thought; Elena's door was wide open he knocked slightly so she could hear and walked in. Upon walking in, he heard Elena say "go away aunt Jenna" but he refused to and said "that's no way to talk any of us like that" at that moment she looked and he was shocked at the way she looked so sickly and then he remember the phone call that previous night and week.

_Previous night_

_He was just in form a meeting with friends when he heard is phone ring so he looked up at the caller ID which he noticed it was Jenna Somers which was bit odd saying he told her to stop calling but she refused to give up so he automatically thought something wrong so he answered the phone and that's when he got the low down of what was happening to Elena, he tried to get Jenna to give him the full details but she barely knew anything. So automatically he rang his date which so happened to Elena's birth mother and explained that he couldn't make it because of Elena being in a situation and that he contact within a day to give details ._

Present day 

He now felt so guilty that he hadn't listened Jenna's call that previous week but he had no time of thinking about that now as Elena was in front of him he walked over and tried to lift her but she started kicking and punching but he knew deep down it wouldn't last as she was so gaunt and there was little energy coming out of the kicks and the punches when it all stopped he slowly lift her up in is arms and instead of putting on her bed, he carried her through the hallway and placed her on his bed and slowly undressed her and placed one of his shirts on her . He crawled in beside her and held her close but remembered the promise to Isobel that he would ring. He let the phone ring but had no answer so he left a message on her phone. He then got up and checked every room in the house and found Jeremy and Jenna asleep so he let them be. Before he turned around he heard a scream which woke up the household , he immediately went to his bedroom were he found Elena screaming her head off, he manage to calm her down which at that moment Jenna and Jeremy came in and asked why she was he his room. He explained the mess in the room will affect her sleep so he keep her in here for now and that it was only temporarily until he fixes up her room. Jenna and Jeremy bid them good night and left them alone. He was about to go to bed when the phone rang he looked at the caller ID it was Isobel so he knew had to answer it . It was a long conversion on how Elena was on her death bed and that he was staying here until she was out of the woods at that moment in time the door bell rang ; john got up to see who it was but jenna got the door he started to wonder who it may be but he daren't move. The tampering of feet coming up the stairs he recongnised both set of feet immediately jenna somers and Isobel fleming. He went to get up when Isobel and jenna came in and jenna saib she will take her leave and left us to it. Isobel said when she got the phone call she did a little of digging and found out that Stefan dumped , they had planned to get back together when damon and Stefan had died and that she hasn't seen since except for close relatives.


End file.
